


Dragon ball z/super challenge loli Female Trunks x male reader x loli female Goten

by Joey420



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Age Difference, Breeding, Consensual Underage Sex, F/F, F/M, Female Goten, Female Trunks Briefs, Lolicon, Love at First Sight, Older Man/Younger Woman, Post-Dragon Ball Super, Post-Dragon Ball Z, Pregnancy, Teen Pregnancy, Underage - Freeform, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27245245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joey420/pseuds/Joey420
Summary: Ok so here's a new dragon ball z/super challenge for everyone who is interested or just looking for ideas or inspiration so please give it a chance and check it out.Ok if you're not into Underage sex and such then don't read.
Relationships: Older man x younger girl - Relationship, Son Goten & Reader, Trunks Briefs/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Dragon ball z/super challenge loli Female Trunks x male reader x loli female Goten

Ok so here's the challenge.

Ok so you are a 25 yeay old kind, caring, loving, sweet male reader and you are a warrior and friends with Goku and the z fighters and one of the only people who can rival Goku and Vegeta were. Who both of them see you as a rival. And you are dating and fucking there young daughters female Trunks who is 14 and female Goten who is 13. Who loves it when you breed them and you have taken both of them as your lovers, brides and apprentices and they love spending time at your home training with you and playing and there favorite you making love to them. And you and female Trunks and female Goten don't care about the age difference or what others think. Because Bulma and Chichi are ok with it, because Bulma just wants Trunks to be happy and he only behaves and listens when you are there because you will punish Female Trunks and female Goten with no sex for a week. And Vegeta ok with it because Trunks is basically insuring the saiyan race keeps going by mating with her mate. Goku doesn't care as long as you keep training and sparring with him and Vegeta. Chichi is happy that female Goten is dating you and you fucking her as Chichi wants you to impregnate female Goten and give her grandchildren and lots of them, and because your rich like Bulma and helps female Goten with her studying as female Goten study's better while your deep inside her. You also use special training as rewards for female Trunks and female Goten ok.you will also get female Goten pregnant after dealing with Goku Black and Zamusu. You are Also Chichi and Bulma babysitter for female Trunks and female Goten ok. 

You will also join Goku and Vegeta against Beerus as you will face him bying time for Goku to come and help. And help against Freiza and Cooler who were revived as Goku snd Vegeta deal with Freiza, you will deal will Cooler. You will also help Goku and Vegeta against Goku black and Zamusu. Ok so you must choose if you are human or saiyan ok. If you choose human then you will be the only human who can keep up with Goku and Vegeta and you will unlock and master kaioken x20 and potential unleashed. You learn kaioken from Goku and uses it only in desperate needs. You learn potential unleashed the same time as Gohan by elder kai. If you choose saiyan then you will be a child of old female saiyan survivor who come to earth who are like Goku mom Gine and don't like fighting and prefer to just support others with by growing sensu beans in your garden at your home. And you will unlock and master super saiyan 1,2,3,4, super saiyan god, super saiyan Rose and your most powerful transformation super saiyan 4 Rose.


End file.
